Dino Spirits Precure
"The souls of the past, make a path to the future!" - Series tagline Dino Spirits Precure (ディノスピリッツプリキュア Dino Supirittsu Purikyua) is a hypothetical Precure season created by HackerEX and Anzan. It premiered in Feburary 12, 2023. The series motif are dinosaurs and Gashapon, The main plot sees the Precure travel all over the world in order to collect the titular Dino Spirits Story Dino Spirits Precure episodes Dino Spirits movies While on a dig with her father, young Kota Kodai watched as a mysterious meteor fell from the sky. This 'meteor' however turned out to be an egg containing a tiny T-Rex called Gnaw who was clutching a strange medal. When she tried to show Gnaw to her friend Yumi Tsubasa, a group of nomadic aliens called the Bifrost are reawakened after they were sealed away by the Dragon King. However with the help of Gnaw, Kota and Yumi gain the power to call upon the ancient beasts of the past in order to save the present from an icy demise. Characters Pretty Cure * Kodai[[Kodai Kota| Kota]] (古代幸太 Kodai Kōta)/'Cure Claw' (キュアクロー Kyua Kurō) A lively young girl obsessed with dinosaurs and very little else, she wants to make a great discovery one day. Her father is an paleontologist and she sometimes helps him on his expeditions. Her catchphrase is "That's intense!" (それははげīです！''Sore wa hageshīdesu!). As Cure Claw, she draws from the power of the Velociraptor * 'Tsubasa Yumi' (翼ゆみ ''Tsubasa Yumi)/'Cure Wing' (キュアウィング Kyua U~ingu) An intelligent girl who usually has her nose buried in a book, she is Kota's best friend who is scared of most lizards; especially dinosaurs. She also loves bird watching and dreams of becoming a pilot one day. As Cure Wing, she draws from the power of the pteranodon * Torago Mitsuki '(とらごみつき ''Torago Mi-tsuki)/'''Cure Jaw (キュアジョー Kyua Jō) Originally an honorable warrior named Sabre who lives for battle. She is the last of her tribe and formerly part of Bifrost until she wound up bonding with Kota and eventually discovering that Gossa himself was behind the disappearance of her people. As Cure Jaw, she draws power from the Smilodon and is the only Cure to use the powers of an extinct mammal * Kyoryusei Kanna '(恐竜せいカンナ ''Kyōryū-sei Kan'na)/'''Cure Horn(キュアホーン Kyua Hōn) A mysterious girl who suddenly appeared one day following a meteor shower. Seems to have a strange connection with the Dino Spirits as well as Kaijru. She is often very strange, and has an innocent flair to her. As Cure Horn, she draws power from the Pachyrhinosaurus. * Katsuki Rentaro (香月連太郎 Katsuki Rentarō)/'Cure Gnaw' (キュアグナウ Kyua Gunau) A big mouthed T-Rex fairy with a tiny body, he was initially Gnaw (齧る Kajiru), the appointed guardian of the Dino Spirits before they were scattered. Not fond of humans at first as he occasionally winds up butting heads with the others. As the guardian of the Dino Spirits, he can transform into a young boy and eventually recovers his own personal medal and joins the fight as Cure Gnaw, drawing power from the Tyrannosaurus Rex and aiding the Precure whenever he could. Bifrost * Gossa (ゴッサ Gossa) The ruler of the Bifrost, he longs for a world fully encased in ice for his people to thrive in. He was once a kind and just king before the power of the black dragon Kuroryu caused his morals to slowly deteriorate and leave him as nothing more than a tyrant. * Kumantis (クマティス Kumatisu) While mostly lazy, he is the strongest of the Bifrost generals who often doesn't do much until he sees a worthy challenge. He would later butt heads with Cure Wing * Saikotsu (さいこつ Saikotsu) One of the last warriors of his kind; Saikotsu lives by the philosophy of "survival of the fittest", often fighting alongside the Saurrows he creates and grows to resent the Precure for felling his brothers and sisters-in-arms *'Yogantsume' (溶岩爪 Yōgan tsume) A dracorex fairy, he was Gnaw's predecessor before defected from the Dragon King's army to the enemy after he saw the latter of the two having the advantage. Sleazy, he often takes advantage of his opponents weaknesses and even becomes a rival to Gnaw, even going as far to attack Kota knowing how his successor would react * Kuroryu (黒竜) An ancient evil who served as the dark counterpart to the Ancient Dragon Shiroryu, he was a dark Dino Spirit who wished nothing more than to covet his brother's power and to cover all of the worlds in darkness. * Saurrows (サロウズ Sarouzu) The monsters used most often by villains, they are made by corrupting a Dino Spirit before forcibly inserting them into both animate and inanimate objects Secondary Characters * Ichinosa Gabu (いちのさ がぶ Ichinosa Gabu): A self proclaimed dinosaur "expert" obsessed with researching the Dino Spirits and later with Gnaw after he ran into by accident once and was now determined to catch and study, and the Precure themselves. He often follows them as they journey across the world. Gets overexcited easily which can lead to trouble for both himself and others. * Kodai Itsushiro (こだい いつしろ Kodai Itsushiro): Kota's father and a world-famous paleontologist. He often helps the Precure on identifying some of the different species the Dino Spirits are based on * Dragon King (竜王 Ryūō) - The king of Dino World, he was the one who sealed Bifrost away and led the Dino Spirits to victory. * Dino Spirits (ディノスピリッツ Dino Supirittsu) - The ancient guides of Dino World, they were scattered across the world after the Bifrost had awakened. * Elder Spirits (エルダースピリッツ Erudā Supirittsu) - A trio of powerful Dino Spirits, they served as the kings of the three sections of Dinosaur World. The group consist of Asujo (アースジョー Āsujō), Soratsubasa (空 翼 Soratsubasa), and Umihire (海ひれ Umihire) * Shiroryu (白竜) - The Ancient Dragon and the strongest out of all the Dino Spirits, he often appoints guardians as his vanguard and as his envoys to watch over the world. Items * Gao Pact (ガオ協定 Gao Kyōtei) - The Cures's transformation devices (excluding Cure Horn and Cure Gnaw). They were the devices the Dino Spirits used to enhance their powers before they adapted by Gnaw for human use. * Ryusei Shifter (流星シフター Ryūsei Shifutā) - Cure Horn's transformation device. It is a special device given to the girl by the Dragon King after she arrived to Human World * Power Buckler (パワーバックラー Pawā Bakkurā) - Cure Gnaw's transformation device. It was passed down from guardian to guardian before it ended up in the hands of Gnaw, and it allows them to change into any form; including a Precure * Kyoryupon (恐竜ポン Kyōryūpon) - The season's main transformation items, which are the medals that the Dino Spirits and later the Precure use to access the powers of the dinosaurs * Dino Rocket (ディノロケット Dino Roketto) - A special vehicle created by Gnaw and Yumi, it allows the Precure to quickly travel all over the world whenever a Dino Spirit is detected Locations * Human World (人間の世界 Ningen no Sekai) - The homeworld of Kota and Yumi * Dinosaur World (恐竜の世界 Kyōryū no Sekai) - The homeworld of Rentaro, Kanna, and many of the Dino Spirits * Ice Age World (氷河期の世界 Hyōgaki no Sekai) - The dying homeworld of the Bifrost * Kyoryuhara (居留腹 Kyoryuhara): the main setting of the season and Kota's hometown * Shooting Star Elementary (流れ星小学生 Nagareboshi Shōgakusei): The main school that the Cures attend * Fossil Museum (化石博物館 Kaseki Hakubutsukan): The main home base of the Dino Spirits Cures Trivia * This series was inspired by Ancient Ruler Dinosaur King DKidz Adventure ''and the ''Fossil Fighters series, while the main villains are inspired by the Snowmads from Donkey Kong Tropical Freeze ''and the Ice Hunter Tribes from ''LEGO Legends of Chima * Dino Spirits Precure is the first series to skewer to a more shounen tone than previous series, due to the dinosaur motif and the first male Precure since HUGtto Pretty Cure's Cure Infini * While not the 20th anniversary, as the 20th season of Precure, Dino Spirits houses several call-backs and homages to various past seasons via the visual and thematic similarities the main characters share with the past Cures. * Dino Spirits Precure is the first season to crossover directly with Super Sentai,doing so in a special OVA that was bundled with the movie's Blu-ray release which sees the Precure team up with Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, of which they share the same world Category:Dino Spirits Precure Category:Fan Series